Warrior
Wondering the Frontier in search of jobs that include bodyguards, assassination, fending off bandits, conflicts between factions, etc. they are hired muscle. They are highly skilled and much stronger than average humans or your local Vigilance Committee member on average. They are hired for law enforcement when the sheriff is out manned or out matched. Experienced warriors wear dignified but attention getting garbs and or weapons such as golden knives or a revolver considered more like a valued antique rather than a practical weapon. It helps them get a lot more jobs compared to the warriors who put on a real act, going down the main street every time they come into a new town, gunning birds and flying beasties out of the sky with a pair of pistols, finding the town or local lowlife so they could pick a fight with him and kill him, then waiting for a big job to land in their lap. Selling their skill at fighting----that's all a warrior knows how to do. Such acts though meant either heaven or hell depending on whether you caught the eyes of the right locals who called the shots. On average they earned 50 dalas a day. Out on the frontier a dala would buy a family of four a full-course meal--with thunder beast or three headed stag as the main dish was very good compensation. It is common for warriors to protect their drawing hand that they favored and never leaving their back open especially in a room or enclosed area. Also casing the available exits and means to escape were common practice. While female warriors weren't uncommon on the Frontier, for the most part they made a conscious effort to speak and act just like men. Those who didn't hide their femininity, like Stanza, are much more rare in this trade. If a warrior were to take part in something big such as hunting down Nobility or taking on an immortal opponent---a warrior might be promised compensation on the order of hundreds of thousands, if not millions, of dalas, and that would serve him well in their life of retirement. It was little wonder that he might let his appearance become ostentatious, or his words and deeds exaggerated. There are still other little known warriors such as those found in the Village of Razin, who train and breed warriors of the highest caliber such as Greed. They may be sanctioned to take on big jobs such as these much more frequently than wondering warriors. Them being much more better equipped with the weapons from the village just gives an over all complete elite status. Absinthe is a favored drink among them, usually getting attention in a bar or local drinking hole asking for it. Noble Warrior Though the matter of Training was left up to the individual, every last Noble with an aggressive disposition recognized himself as a warrior usually trained in the Capital's Training Center. Here they are trained in the Noble Fighting Arts. It was at the Center that Nobles were sorted and Tested on their aptitude as warriors based on three factors: physical ability, self-possession, and belligerence. While this was comparable to humanity's conscription system, whether these Nobles continue more advanced training was up to the individual. Some warriors like the humans were cowardly while some were brave, The Air Chariot Battalion was an elite group chosen from the Nobility's best warriors. Trivia *In reality, absinthe is no more addictive or dangerous than any other high-proof alcohol. The myth that it causes insanity and death was the product of an early 20th century smear campaign by social conservatives and French vintners. As of 2011 absinthe is legal in many areas where it was once banned, including the United States and France. *In Highlander the Series, episode 14 of season 1 "For Evil's Sake" the favorite drink of the Immortal Assassin Christoph Kuyler is Absinthe. The character is defined as killing opposite the way a warrior would kill and not a stand up fighter like a warrior would be. Kind of the opposite in a way to warriors in general. Many of the warriors in VHD are skilled assassins though as well, there are even some immortal warrior assassins, which may be a kind of reference or nod to the show. Category:Occupations Category:Groups/Organizations Category:Males Category:Females Category:Human Category:Hunters Category:Assassin Category:Vampire Hunter